


Il y avait

by Aelig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Next Generation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Il y avait Victoires et ses sourires ; Louis et ses cris ; Dominique et ses rires ; Lucy et sa compréhension ; Molly et ses attentes ; Fred et sa naïveté ; Roxanne et ses explosions ; Rose et ses joies ; Hugo et ses silences ; James et ses anxiétés ; Albus et ses découvertes ; Lily et ses actions. Il y avait cette nouvelle génération...





	Il y avait

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien :3c
> 
> Un petit OS que j'avais écrit il y a un petit temps déjà, sur la nouvelle génération et la manière dont je les vois !  
> Honnêtement, je trouve ça mieux quand on lit à haute voix, mais voilà :D  
> Même plus d'un an après je suis toujours fier·ère de ce texte honnêtement.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

Il y avait Victoire et ses sourires – joyeux, taquins, aimants. Il y avait Louis et ses cris coincés dans sa gorge – peur, tristesse, amour. Il y avait Dominique et ses rires – amusés, terrifiés, pétrifiés.

Il y avait Lucy et sa compréhension – douce, chaleureuse, apaisante. Il y avait Molly et ses attentes – rêves envolés qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à rattraper.

Il y avait Fred et sa naïveté – trop gentil, trop innocent, trop loyal. Il y avait Roxanne et ses explosions – colère, passion, amour.

Il y avait Rose et ses joies – toujours, trop grandes, trop gentilles. Il y avait Hugo et ses silences – solitudes, rêves, espoirs.

Il y avait James et ses anxiétés – peur de la déception, peur de l'avenir, peur de qui il était. Il y avait Albus et ses découvertes – magie, toujours la magie, et le monde à explorer. Il y avait Lily et ses actions – foncer tête baissée, ne pas réfléchir, agir.

* * *

 Il y avait ces enfants parfois trop grands, qui comprenaient parfois trop bien qu'on attendait d'eux qu'ils ne soient pas eux mais ce qu'on voulait qu'ils soient.

Il y avait ces enfants à qui on demandait d'être fiers d'une histoire qui n'était pas la leur, à qui on demandait d'être digne de cette histoire d'avant leurs naissances, à qui on demandait de faire mieux, plus grand, plus impressionnant que cette histoire sans sens à leurs yeux.

Il y avait ces enfants qui voulaient vivre sans ces carcans qu'on voulait leur imposer, sans ces cadres dans lesquels on voulait les faire rentrer.

Il y avait ces enfants encore trop enfants pour se défendre et dire non, et qui acquiesçaient, parce que  _quoi de plus important pour un enfant que l'approbation de ses parents ?_

* * *

 Il y avait ces enfants qui pleuraient roulés en boule au fond de leur lit, en mordant l'oreiller pour ne pas être entendu et en regrettant ce nom de famille qui collait à leur peau.

Il y avait ces enfants qui se cachaient dans les maisons, dans les jardins, pour rêver d'une vie sans passé à conquérir et sans avenir déjà flétrit.

Il y avait ces enfants qui riaient face aux adultes, conscients d'être quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes.

Il y avait ces enfants qui dissimulaient leurs bêtises, des pots cassés à leur masque collé au visage pour mieux rendre fier tous ces gens qu'ils entendaient parler sans comprendre qui ils étaient.

Il y avait ces enfants qui nageaient dans l'incompréhension comme d'autres nageaient dans la mer, et qui pourtant gardaient la tête hors de l'eau à essayer encore et toujours de comprendre ces mots jamais prononcés.

* * *

 Il y avait ces enfants qui regardaient, enregistraient, copiaient ; et jouaient ce rôle qui humidifiait les yeux de leurs parents.

* * *

 Il y avait Victoire qui se rebellait – la princesse blonde s'est échappée. Il y avait Louis qui pleurait – laissez-moi seul avec ma peine. Il y avait Dominique qui souriait – je serai forte.

Il y avait Lucy qui restait droite – je serai toujours là pour toi. Il y avait Molly qui regardait – je voudrais tant partir avec vous.

Il y avait Fred qui consolait – le reflet s'était brisé à jamais. Il y avait Roxanne qui gueulait – je te protégerai.

Il y avait Rose qui découvrait – être soi-même dans les yeux d'un autre. Il y avait Hugo qui s'insurgeait – je suis votre dernier rempart.

Il y avait James qui s'affirmait – oubliez-les et regardez-moi. Il y avait Albus qui s'entêtait – fierté et ambition, toujours. Il y avait Lily qui fonçait – je veux vivre.

* * *

 Il y avait ces enfants qui grandissaient, qui mûrissaient, et qui comprenaient, maintenant, que la vraie vie était là et qu'il fallait l'attraper, maintenant.

Il y avait ces enfants qui peignaient de vrais sourires sur leur visage et un éclat de rire sur leurs lèvres, une joie sincère dans leurs yeux et un bonheur dans leurs cœurs.

Il y avait ces enfants qui croquaient, mordaient, toujours plus, jusqu'à assécher totalement cette pomme qu'était la vie, jusqu'à en boire la dernière goutte.

Il y avait ces enfants presque adultes, qui devenait un peu plus naturels, un peu moins acteurs, un peu plus eux, un peu moins les autres.

Il y avait ces enfants qui voulaient toujours autant faire briller cette fierté dans les yeux de leurs parents mais qui n'y pensaient plus, qui n'y croyaient plus.

* * *

 Il y avait ces enfants qui refusaient d'obéir et traçaient leur propre chemin, à coup de pleurs et de rires, de sourires et de cris, de rêves et d'espoirs qui hantent leur cœur.

Il y avait ces enfants qui enfin enlevaient ce masque étouffant qui compressait leurs peaux et leurs voix et leurs yeux si brillants.

Il y avait ces enfants qui criaient de tout leurs poumons en sachant être entendu, pour qu'enfin justement on leur prête une vraie attention.

Il y avait ces enfants qui enfin se libéraient, oubliaient, comprenaient, que ce nom n'était qu'un nom et qu'eux pouvaient encore l'effacer.

* * *

 Il y avait ces enfants qui tournaient le dos et devenaient adultes et qui ne voyaient pas la vraie fierté dans les yeux de leurs parents.

* * *

 Il y avait Victoire qui souriait, parce que ses cheveux étaient plein de suie mais bientôt elle porterait un anneau ; il y avait Louis qui criait sa joie au monde, perdu dans le ciel ; il y avait Dominique qui riait, à cheval entre deux pays, deux cultures, deux mondes.

Il y avait Lucy qui comprenait, sa plume jamais asséchée, son cœur toujours trop grand ; il y avait Molly qui avait cessé d'attendre et qui vivait, maintenant.

Il y avait Fred qui faisait confiance, toujours trop, toujours trop grand, mais qui se savait en sécurité ; il y avait Roxanne qui explosait, colorait, protégeait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Il y avait Rose qui vivait, heureuse, simplement, sans se poser de question ; il y avait Hugo qui défendait, réparait, compatissait, droit, toujours.

Il y avait James qui soignait, qui guérissait, qui apprenait et aimait, enfin calmé et relaxé ; il y avait Albus qui cherchait, loin, partout, ailleurs, et revenait, et repartait ; il y avait Lily qui agissait, qui fonçait, toujours autant, sans aucuns doutes, qui s'enflammait à n'en plus finir.

* * *

 Il y avait ces enfants qui n'étaient qu'un nom, un prénom peut-être, qui s'éclataient face aux mondes qui n'attendaient qu'eux.

Il y avait ces enfants qui souriaient, pleuraient, ressentaient, enfermaient, explosaient, vivaient.

Il y avait ces enfants qui grandissaient, mûrissaient, évoluaient.

Il y avait ces adultes...

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
